


speaking their own language

by enablelove



Series: the way you said i love you [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Out, I Love You, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you said so loud that everyone can hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	speaking their own language

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in writing all of these [prompts](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you). ♥ [This one prompted by deirdre_c, thanks!]

15\. loud, so everyone can hear

At this point, people take their constant touching and flirting as a joke – a way to ham it up for fans and make people laugh. Only Jared and Jensen know that while everything may have started off as just pure fan fodder, every pure intention quickly became impure.

Every brush of fingers is _hey, I’ve missed you_.

Every clasp around the back is _you smell good_.

Every secret whisper is an inside joke or a dirty promise like _can’t wait to ride you_ or _you’re gonna look so good stretched out in bed for me_.

Every glance across the room is _I love you_.

They’re at a con, and again, they’re speaking their own language with every innocuous touch, gaze, and word, meaning so much more. It’s Italy and the type of con that splits them up, which Jensen thinks is weird because he doesn’t like leaving Jared alone on stage and doesn’t like being on stage all by himself. It’s unnerving without some sort of back up.

Creation picked up on their uneasiness and had them join up after the first year or two, but thankfully for the most part, the fans are harmless. 

They’re switching off, and it’s Jared’s turn to be on stage while Jensen listens from the back, unable to shake the constant protectiveness he feels over his boyfriend. 

“Love you,” Jensen says, letting Jared know he’s got his back no matter what.

Jared doesn’t respond, mouth dropping open a little bit, and Jensen registers the feedback over the speaker.

Oh shit. 

The microphone was much closer than he judged and everyone heard. And based on the stillness of the two of them and not playing it off, they just came out to the world.

Great.

Suddenly, thunderous applause and raucous screams surround them and Jensen can’t help but grin. Jared shakes his head at him and kisses his cheek, beckoning a helper to bring another chair. There’s no way Jared’s going to sit through the rest of this convention alone. 

Jensen’s got to hand it to the audience though; they really do have the best audience ever.


End file.
